The present disclosure relates to a wireless switch including an energy harvesting unit.
Generally, a wireless lighting control system includes a power module, a lighting unit in which a communications module is embedded, a wireless lighting controller, a network device connecting the lighting unit and the wireless lighting controller to each other, an illumination sensor, and the like.
However, a current wireless lighting control system requires a separate wireless lighting controller and a network device. Therefore, it is difficult to use current wireless lighting control systems in environments such as domestic dwellings due to relatively complicated structures and high manufacturing costs thereof, depending on system configurations.